Tal'darim
Amon (Skygeirr branch) |strength= |capital=Caverns beneath Aiur (Between 2500–2503) Sigma Quadrant Worldship (xel'naga worldship) Slayn |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established=Between 2500–2503 (Aiur branch) |fragmented=2503 (Aiur branch) |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Unknown, believed to be scattered and weakened by multiple battles against Raynor's Raiders |special=Scout Stone guardian Rip-field generator Tal'darim Mothership }} The Tal'darim are a protoss sect separate distinct from both the Khalai and Nerazim,2014-12-01, BlizzCon 2014 LotV Lore Community Corner Discussion with James Waugh. YouTube, accessed on 2015-04-03 They do not use the Khala, and are not part of the main protoss body.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Overview The Tal'darim possess a culture that is distinct from their Khalai and Nerazim counterparts, as is their manner of thought. Their name, which translates as "The Forged",Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. was taken from a group of mythological servants to the xel'naga. Some worship Amon, a dead xel'naga, as their god. Sarah Kerrigan claimed this made them even more dangerous.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Izsha (in English). 2013-03-12. Tal'darim inhabit many planets. They collected terrazine, a mystical resource, on several worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. Some remained on worlds such as Monlyth after they had been mostly abandoned centuries ago. In addition, some protoss who were stranded on Aiur after its evacuation call themselves Tal'darim. They are considered unfriendly to terrans, even to those such as Jim Raynor who have befriended other branches of the protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. Drug Use At least some branches use terrazine (the "Breath of Creation") as a drug, which expands their senses, believing it brings them closer to the xel'naga. Some branches of the Tal'darim abuse the drug Sundrop, which cuts them off from the Khala. The Tal'darim of Aiur were deliberately introduced to this substance without completely informing them of its effects by the dark archon Ulrezaj. Aiur Branch The Tal'darim of Aiur were a splinter group of the Shel'na Kryhas (the primary band of survivors), which they philosophically oppose, and moved into the Aiur caverns in order to separate themselves from the Shel'na Kryhas. They became addicted to the drug, Sundrop, dispensed to them by their Benefactor, the Xava'tor. The Tal'darim of Aiur were similar to the Dark Templar and the protoss from the Aeon of Strife in mentality and outlook. Sundrop altered their brain chemistry to be more like the Dark Templar. Despite this, these Tal'darim hated and distrusted the Dark Templar; they had no idea they were being converted into them. This alteration enabled them to learn new techniques, such as cloaking. Preserver Zamara was able to access their memories upon the deaths of some members (which she cannot do with Dark Templar). They served a Benefactor, whom they call the Xava'tor; however, only Felanis seemed to know more than a little about him, as the Xava'tor did not allow the other Tal'darim to directly interact with him. The Xava'tor introduced them to Sundrop and taught them to trap zerg and bring them to him. They seemed to suffer fewer losses from the zerg. In return, the Xava'tor issued instructions, such as destroy preservers (or bring them to him) and stay away from the giant khaydarin crystal chamber on pain of death. The Tal'darim rarely interacted with the Shel'na Kryhas, preferring to shutter their minds. These Tal'darim are not actually members of the ancient faction, and are instead deluded cultists searching for meaning.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-26. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-26. Worldship Branch Another branch of "fanatics" were found protecting alien artifacts on various worlds, such as XilBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. and Typhon XI.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. Their leadership was based on a xel'naga worldship.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. Their system of worshiped was based around the xel'naga as being deities. The Worldship branch uses terrazine, overseeing harvesting operations on Bel'Shir. Amon Branch The Amon-worshiping Tal'darim based their homeworld in Slayn.2014-11-08. LotV: Campaign Panel Overview. Team Liquid forum. Accessed 2014-11-12. They also defended Amon's temple at Skygeirr Platform, working directly with Amon's servant, Emil Narud, willingly allowing him to experiment on them for his goals.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' Map Editor.'' (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 They appear to worship Amon as a singular deity.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Phantoms of the Void (in English). 2013-03-12. These Tal'darim believe in the concept of survival of the fittest and carry out sacrifice. Their architecture bears some resemblance to that found within Daelaam society, but it utilizes "harsher" edges. History Early History The Tal'darim separated from their protoss counterparts millions of years ago when they departed to follow Amon. The Tal'darim claim to have protected their sacred artifacts since before the terrans achieved spaceflight. They had colonized and then abandoned planets such as Demon's Fair long ago. Demon's Fair bore two sources of terrazine, and when one ran out, the Tal'darim left it. Some remained on worlds such as Monlyth after they had been mostly abandoned centuries ago. Aiur History Following the devastation of Aiur by the zerg,Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. the protoss fled through the world's sole remaining warp gate to the Dark Templar sanctuary of Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. However, the zerg followed the protoss to Shakuras, necessitating the closure of the gate.Jim Raynor: "Executor, my crew and I will remain here on Aiur and shut the gate down on this side. It's the only way to make sure that the Zerg won't send more reinforcements to Shakuras." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. The closure, which stranded a fairly large number of protoss, left many with a feeling of abandonment akin to when the xel'naga abandoned the protoss at the beginning of the Aeon of Strife. This "racial wound" resulted in many survivors mentally "regressing" to the state the protoss existed in during the Aeon of Strife. The schism grew slowly. Felanis, their leader, used to be a respected Protoss. He began acting strangely (according to Ladranix) and befriended the respected Alzadar (a former friend of Ladranix). Felanis and his followers began to withdraw from the Khala; they would communicate only for basic necessities. Finally the Shel'na Kryhas' unity broke; Felanis insulted Ladranix for clinging to the old traditions, then took his followers and departed. The Tal'darim, as they came to be known, were called to vast unexplored caverns (the same xel'naga-created ones visited by Savassan and Temlaa) by their Benefactor, the Xava'tor. They emerged only at night to gain a little sustenance from starlight. The Tal'darim came to be addicted to the drug Sundrop. They saw it as a gift from the Xava'tor, which granted them ecstasy. They knew of its painful withdrawal symptoms, but they didn't consider them harmful. The Tal'darim were a small group at first, but it soon became apparent to the Shel'na Kryhas that they were losing fewer members to the zerg. A number of Shel'na Kryhas deserted, joining the Tal'darim. Terran Contact In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the Tal'darim became aware of the presence of a preserver, Zamara, on Aiur when the terran Jake Ramsey (who carried Zamara's mind within his own brain due to unusual circumstances) landed on Aiur. The Xava'tor had instructed the Tal'darim to destroy preservers. Ramsey's friend, Rosemary Dahl, entered the xel'naga caverns in order to scout a path to its giant pure khaydarin crystal. The Tal'darim captured her and Alzadar tried to use her to lure Ramsey to them by exposing her to the addictive Sundrop. However, the attempt failed. From Dahl, the Shel'na Kryhas learned many of their secrets, and were able to arrange an ambush of Alzadar. Alzadar was captured and detoxified, then told the truth about the Xava'tor... he was a dark archon, Ulrezaj, trying to convert them into something like the very Dark Templar which disgusted the Tal'darim. Alzadar agreed to enter the Khala again and work with the Shel'na Kryhas. He joined a party of Shel'na Kryhas, Ramsey and Dahl heading into the caverns. Zamara needed to acquire a piece of the extremely pure giant khaydarin crystal before escaping through the warp gate. The group stealthily entered the chamber and acquired a piece of the giant crystal, avoiding the strange vats in the chamber. However, Alzadar opened another chamber's alcoves and discovered his former friends; Xava'kai, but they had been drained of their lives. Alzadar realized the depths of the Xava'tor's betrayal. This also set off an alarm. The Tal'darim attacked, but their numbers had been culled by the Xava'tor, and so didn't outnumber their opponents. (Many had been taken as Xava'kai.) Alzadar relayed his astounding information to them. Felanis didn't deny the accusations, instead claiming that Ulrezaj was a demigod who offered Felanis the power to save himself and the Tal'darim. Alzadar had influence among the Tal'darim, so he elected to remain behind and try to convince them to change their ways. Half of the Shel'na Kryhas "warriors" remained with him. The Group Splinters Ramsey, Dahl and company used a secret passage to escape the caverns, only to be ambushed by the zerg, led by an intelligent infested terran, Ethan Stewart. The ambush was ruined by Terran Dominion forces sent by Valerian Mengsk to rescue Ramsey. The group boarded a dropship, but Dahl hijacked it and flew it towards the warp gate. Now that Zamara had her precious crystal, they had no reason to remain on Aiur. Upon reaching the warp gate, Zamara and Dahl tried to repair it when the zerg fell upon them again. Alzadar and at least some Tal'darim arrived at the warp gate in time to assist Ramsey, Dahl and the Shel'na Kryhas in their battle against the zerg... and Ulrezaj! Most of the Tal'darim, saying they were not Xava'kai, seemed only interested in escaping. The Xava'tor had come to punish his wayward students and destroy Zamara. Ramsey, drawing upon memories of Adun's final moments, showed the Tal'darim how to use their Dark Templar powers to defeat Ulrezaj. The Tal'darim would create "uncontrolled" psionic storms (a Dark Templar ability), while the Shel'na Kryhas would control and direct the storms. Many protoss from both factions died, but their life energies fed the powerful blue nimbus which fed off of Ulrezaj. Only a few protoss were able to escape through the warp gate (along with Ramsey and Dahl). In the end, only members of the Tal'darim made it to Shakuras, and many died trying to defeat Ulrezaj. Alzadar died shortly after the battle from mortal wounds. The loyal Tal'darim defended Ulrezaj from Ethan Stewart's zerg as Ulrezaj regained power, in part from draining Tal'darim. The zerg exterminated more of them as they swarmed after Ulrezaj, forcing Ulrezaj to escape in a xel'naga vessel. He was unable to return, having been trapped in a khaydarin crystal by Zamara.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Wings of Liberty ]] During the Second Great War the Tal'darim Guardians based on a worldship, led by Executor Nyon, came into conflict with Raynor's Raiders on numerous occasions, mainly over pieces of a powerful artifact. Battle of Bel'Shir Raynor's Raiders traveled to Bel'Shir seeking terrazine. Attempts to negotiate proved fruitless, and the Tal'darim Executor, Nyon, ordered his troops to "execute" the Raiders. The Raiders made off with seven canisters of terrazine. Battles for the Artifacts A powerful xel'naga device became a point of conflict during the Second Great War. The device consisted of five pieces scattered across the Koprulu Sector. Four pieces were in Tal'darim custody—one in a shrine on Monlyth, one was in a xel'naga temple on the dead world of Xil, another one in a vault on the old world of Typhon XI and the last on a worldship in the Sigma Quadrant. The Tal'darim viewed the components as holy relics and appointed themselves guardians against all thieves. Unfortunately for them, the device was desired by other races. Jim Raynor and Valerian Mengsk wanted to use the device to attack the zerg and eventually de-infest Sarah Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Valerian Mengsk (in English). 2010. Meanwhile, the zerg made numerous attempts to collect the pieces of the device as well.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Zero Hour (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. A band of Tal'darim guarding an alien artifact on Monlyth came under the attack by both Raynor's Raiders and the Zerg Swarm. Both forces sought the artifact, and despite the Tal'darim forces' use of stone guardians, Raynor's Raiders were successful in stealing it. The Moebius Foundation attempted to acquire an alien artifact from a xel'naga temple on Xil. However, their forces were all wiped out by the Tal'darim. Some of their structures survived, however. The Raiders were dispatched to the scene to make their own attempt on the artifact. Nyon once again demanded the terrans leave, to no avail. Raynor's Raiders fought their way into the temple and stole the artifact. This prompted Nyon to threaten Raynor. The Tal'darim realized the Raiders would seek the remaining components, and were dug in when the terrans arrived on Typhon XI. The impending supernova did not deter the protoss from their self-assigned duty. However, the Raiders once more absconded with the component, leaving the Tal'darim to be consumed by the fire sweeping across the planet's surface. The Raiders attacked the Sigma Quadrant Worldship, a derelict xel'naga worldship, and its Tal'darim occupiers for the final component. The Tal'darim also kept Dark Templar prisoners on the ship; the prisoners claimed to be the victims of treachery. As the terrans closed on the component's vault, Executor Nyon arrived in a mothership. The Raiders destroyed the ship, causing the executor to exclaim that he would simply return to the xel'naga. The terrans made off with the artifact. Phantoms of the Void Another group of Tal'darim was discovered to be inhabiting the lower levels of Skygeirr Station, working for Emil Narud. These Tal'darim worshiped the fallen xel'naga Amon. They failed to defend the temple from Sarah Kerrigan and Alexei Stukov, who went on to defeat Narud's hybrids and kill Narud himself.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Shifting Perspectives (in English). 2013-03-12. Whispers of Oblivion Tal'darim loyal to Amon were located on Atrius by Zeratul as he searched for a prophecy that would help him stop Amon. Zeratul's forces engaged the Tal'darim outside a xel'naga temple. Later, he infiltrated the Temple of Erris in order to recover the prophecy, while the Tal'darim stationed inside came to blows with his forces.John Keefer. 2015-06-22. StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void: Hands On With Whispers of Oblivion. Escapist. Accessed 2015-06-22. Legacy of the Void The Daelaam battled the Amon-worshiping Tal'darim on their homeworld of Slayn.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 Known Members :See also: Tal'darim characters *Executor Nyon Aiur Branch *Xava'tor (secret founder of the Aiur branch) *Felanis (acknowledged leader) *Alzadar (influential former Templar, renounced the Xava'tor) *Korlendir (former member) *Vartanil (made it to Shakuras, former member) Deceased Xava'kai Membership *Rukashal *Tervoris *Azramith Their drained corpses were found in the caverns. Worlds *Aiur (formerly) *Atrius *Bel'Shir *Demon's Fair (formerly) *Ketill IV (formerly) *Monlyth (formerly) *Slayn *Typhon XI (formerly) *Xil Notes *Korlendir was a member of the Aiur branch of the Tal'darim. He left the group and traveled to Shakuras with Rosemary Dahl, where he was detoxified of Sundrop. However, he felt lost and ill at ease. At the xel'naga temple of Shakuras he met Taarim of the guardians of the xel'naga temple of Shakuras and was introduced to Sundrop again, suggesting a tie between the groups. *The Aiur branch of the Tal'darim appeared to despise the Dark Templar. The worldship branch does not appear to possess similar qualms, employing Dark Templar technology such as stalkers and void rays, thought this may simply be the result of game mechanics. In Maw of the Void, their prisoners were exclusively Dark Templar. *The Tal'darim first appeared in The Dark Templar Saga with their onscreen appearance being within the Wings of Liberty campaign where they serve as a protoss antagonistic faction to Raynor's Raiders. According to an interview with Chris Metzen, these Tal'darim may still be influenced by Ulrezaj. To some degree it’s the same group, but the group might be larger than what was seen in Shadow Hunters.Chris Metzen, Medievaldragon. 2009-08-17. Starcraft II Single Player Hands On: Chris Metzen Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-09-09. *The Tal'darim's color scheme changes from light blue to black between Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm. References Category: Protoss organizations